Is it enough?
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: Mike leaves Jessica's office, after she told him, he could never stand in the spotlight. He and Harvey have a little discussion about what truly matters, and what Mike really wants. Bromance!


**AN: I wrote this after heartburn, so the episode know when to fold 'em was disregarded. Due to work I couldn't put this on sooner. But better late than never, right ;)**

**Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta-reader, so proceed with caution xD If you there are things I messed up, please do tell me. I'm always trying to improve my English, hence the ff-writing :)**

**Anyway, on with the story:**

**Is it enough?**

Mike left Jessicas office with a forlorn expression. Of course he had known that he could never be in the spotlight for his accomplishments, he just hadn't thought about never getting any recognition for his work what so ever.

He hadn't thought about it much because it never mattered before, but now it hit him like a ton of bricks. He would always stand in the shadows, not even on the sidelines.

He arrived at the bullpen which lay before him completely dark and silent. He sighed.

"For what it's worth, you did good.", came Harveys voice from his desk. Mike squinted his eyes and saw Harvey sitting there, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Yeah I did, but it doesn't matter", answered Mike, and if he sounded a little bit bitter, who could blame him?

"It does! To me!", was the ferocious come back from Harvey. Mike stared at him taken aback. For all that Harvey did to make everyone believe he didn't care about anyone else than himself, he sure sounded like he cared.

For a few seconds all they did was staring at each other, neither moving a muscle. Abruptly Harvey stood, walked around the cubicle and clasped a hand over Mikes shoulder.

"Come on. We are only going to have this conversation once. Might as well get comfortable.", he said and ushered Mike to his office, where he walked him to the couch. Mike fell onto it like a sack of potatoes, wrinkling his suit in the process. Ignoring it this once, Harvey took out two tumblers and a bottle of scotch. The good stuff he kept hidden.

He offered one of the tumblers to Mike who wordlessly took it.

"Look I know this isn't how you imagined your life to be. And maybe I should have made it more clear to you when I offered you this job. You would be a damn fine lawyer one day. I know that, Jessica knows this, hell everyone here knows this. But you aren't a lawyer, not really. No matter how good you really are, no matter the effort you put in it. No matter how proud I am of you …" Harvey trailed off. Mike just glanced from the corner of his eyes to him and offering a tiny smile. Recognizing it for what it was, but not calling it out like he usually did. Because tonight he didn't want to make fun of it. Tonight he really needed to hear this.

"You probably will never rise beyond a senior associate, but Pearson Specter is your family and will always be your family. We protect our own. Sadly this includes keeping you from your rightful place at the top in the future. I know this seems unfair and maybe it is but you need to get your priorities straight." Harvey put a hand at the back of Mikes neck. Warm and comforting. "What is it that you truly want? Recognition? 15 minutes of fame? Or a place where you feel like you belong? You told me once, that you love the law. Isn't it enough to see the law being upheld? And knowing you contributed to it?"

Was it enough? Mike asked himself while taking a sip of his scotch. Feeling it burn down his throat and the still comforting hand on his neck and seeing the eyes of the man he never wanted to let down filled with pride, he thought that maybe it really wasn't all that bad.

Sure it wasn't perfect and he could always have been more, a lifetime ago. But this, right now, was his life and there was no turning back. He could never change the mistakes of his past. All he could do is make due with what he was given. A second chance. And it was more than he ever dared to dream about after he was kicked out of Harvard before he even began.

He looked at Harvey and nodded, a half smile playing at his lips.

Yes, maybe it was enough.


End file.
